Blue Neighbourhood
by BusyWonderer
Summary: Troye was a normal regular guy who lived a perfectly normal life. But his perfectly normal life is shattered by a boy he meets and suddenly his world changes.


I see death, life and everything in between. You see, I know you and you think you know me and you don't see me but I see you. You might hate me for what I do, due to beliefs, and you might think that I hate you, but I don't hate you at all. Some people thank me all the time, but they have no idea what I have in store for them. You could say I control your path.

Many people make me look like someone sadistic or romantic, but I'm not. I choose people's way in life because I have no choice. Did I ask to do what I do? No. But I'm the only one who can.

People think I'm Death's best friend, but really I just like sending Death gifts. We don't really communicate, I send him gifts and he has no choice but to accept them. Here is a conversation between Death and I that has probably happened too many times:

"What awaits me?" Death casually says.

"Young man, twenty. Hung himself," I answer quickly. I guess these conversations are now casualties.

"I see," Death whispers and leaves.

Life doesn't like the gifts I send Death. I would classify myself as someone who works for Life. Life creates something, I work on it and then I pass it on to Death who takes it away. Sometimes I pass it to Death too quickly and the creations cling onto life, or so they think, but they're really clinging on to me as I give them to Death. People have difficulties understanding what I really do or, really, who I am.

Sometimes I decide to let humans live a normal life, but sometimes I choose the worst for some of them and the consequences others suffer are far worse than my expectations, trust me when I tell you that.

People always end up hating me for what I choose for them. I suggest you ignore me. I'm your crutch when you're desperate and you don't know what to do, but even after someone does so, they still hate me. There are few humans who accept me and greet me. Others cheat they're way through their lives and they laugh at me and Death. They don't know that I'm clapping at them along with Death; we're congratulating them.

Troye was one of them. Even after I made him suffer, he greeted me instead of cursing at me. I guess I should tell you that I'm telling you his story, or should I say, the story I created. After you see what I did, you might think I am fiendish, but I think I'm realistic.

All I ask you is to understand what I do. Say that you hate me, say that I'm cruel, but I ask you to fathom what I am.

-Line Break-

When I saw him walking down the streets alone, I realized how hurt he was going to be after the events. I felt bad, but I needed him to go through this. You might think I'm horrible, but he was too normal and his life was going by slowly. I know that isn't a reason to let him walk into misery, but I planned this long ago and even if I could have changed it right there, I didn't. Something kept me from doing so, I guess I stopped myself.

I watched him roam the streets he roamed when he was young. He grew, a lot. I don't watch every single movements every single human does. I watch the parts of the human's life I make happen. Most of the time it's the end or sometimes it's just the beginning. This time it was both.

He kept walking down the street in the darkness of the night. Why he was there was something I didn't care about, all I wanted was for him to meet him. Not for the first time though, because they already knew each other. I should have mentioned that part; I made their paths cross twice.

That's when he noticed him. The first thing he saw was his silhouette. I knew it was finally time. He followed the other person and observed them from afar. Let me tell you this: neither were sober. How do I know this? It was quite obvious. I didn't choose to make them drunk, but they decided to be.

They both stopped moving and the one being followed quietly turned around. "Is anyone there?" He asked. A small head appeared in his view and approached him. "I'm sorry I was interested in you, I mean I've never seen you here so I wanted to meet you," the figure replied.

"Hi my name is Joey," he said. Oh the start of a new story. The perfect curve I made on my sculpture. This was it.

"My name's Troye," he managed to reply. In that moment, Joey knew exactly who he was. The soldier met desire and nothing would ever be the same.

-Line Break-

Joey. The second victim in the destiny that awaits him. The poor boy who questioned his whole life every day. The purposeless human.

I think he knew what was coming. Not that he was psychic, but he felt it. All I want to say is that when life gave him to me, he was already fragile. He was a fragile statue on the verge to break. He had cracks appearing here and there and it was hard for me to form him. I also added something else to him, or should I say: I gave him something that his fragile fingers could not handle. He held a piece of a heart in his hands and everyday, it threatened to fall, but he always caught it.

That piece of heart was love. I give it to many humans and many choose to let go. I find it sad how easy humans can drop them. They deem it too heavy or too ugly. I'm the one who picks the broken pieces and hands them to others.

Joey always felt different. He never felt like he was at the right place. He felt like a misplaced puzzle piece; he felt unable to connect to anyone. The thing is, he wasn't different at all. He was a normal human who lived a normal life, but no human lives a normal life with me choosing their paths.

-Line Break-

After that night, they parted ways. Troye was left with the strangest feeling inside him. A feeling that he never felt before. It was a warm feeling, he didn't want it to go away, thus resulting into him wanting to be with him again. It was inevitable, because Fate crossed their passed. I crossed their path.

I've seen things. Things I decided would happen. I do not regret anything I've done.

* * *

 **A/N: This is kind of a short start, but don't worry, it's only the intro. This is purely for entertainment and please excuse my errors. My first language is not english, cut me some slack. This story is based of Troye's album _Blue_** ** _Neighbourhood_ and It's kind of Troye and an OC...kind of and it's not a Youtube with the name Joey. I hope you like the first chapter, I decided to write differently. Tell me your thoughts and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
